


"Unfortunate"

by Lord_Barbatos_on_Earth



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Barbatos_on_Earth/pseuds/Lord_Barbatos_on_Earth
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR PERSONA 5akechi kills akira, and it makes him horny
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Shuake - Relationship, akeshu
Kudos: 12





	"Unfortunate"

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR PERSONA 5  
> tw: implied necrophilia  
> that was an accident

Akechi watched Akira's eyes widen, before his head hit the table with a thud. He couldn't deny the rush it gave him, watching his longtime rival finally collapse like this. All this chasing and watching and running about, for it all to end in a single gunshot.  
The rush didn't just go to his ego, though. He could feel the beginning of a boner tug at his pants. Akechi gave a small sigh, lowering his arm. He set the gun on the table, settling into the seat across from Akira. The gun had a silencer, and he knew no one would dare interrupt the ace detective during his 'interview' with the leader of The Phantom Thieves. This meant he'd have a while to please himself as he wished. Akechi undid his pants, freeing his already half erect cock. He began stroking himself, staring at Akira's body across from him. He tugged on Akira's hair, pulling his head up to look into his eyes.  
"You were always so beautiful, Akira..." He muttered to himself, a smile gracing his lips. "It's such a shame things had to end like this." He sighed, setting Akira head down again. "If you had been obedient, I could've found a use for you... personal cumdump, maybe." Akechi mused. He couldn't help picturing it- Akira pumped full of his cum, begging for more. Akechi let out a groan, tilting his head back. He was getting close already. Shit, where would he cum? He couldn't just do it anywhere- that would leave genetic evidence, proof he was here. He gave a sigh, biting his lip. It was clear he couldn't finish here. He stood with a sigh, doing up his pants again. He headed toward the door, opening it. He glanced over his shoulder at Akira. This would be the last time he ever saw the most beautiful person he knew.  
"Unfortunate..." Was the last word he muttered before exiting.


End file.
